Modern microprocessors are extremely complex. This complexity implies a high probability for bugs in the microprocessor and/or software executed by the microprocessor, including system firmware, such as BIOS. Thus, there exists a need for tools to aid microprocessor developers in debugging the microprocessor and system firmware. Many debugging tools exist. Most bugs manifest themselves when executing user software, such as application software or operating system software. For example, the bug might manifest when the microprocessor is executing a particularly demanding application, such as a video game, or during a particularly heavy workload placed on it by many users and/or a unique combination of user software applications. In these situations, it suffices that the debugging tools are configured and enabled by user software after the microprocessor has booted itself and is running user programs. However, historically there is a class of bugs that manifest early on in the system boot process before user software runs to configure and enable the debugging tools. Thus, what is needed is an aid for debugging this class of bugs.